Hate To Love
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Zexion is a door to door salesman for an elite company, but when he visits a usual customer with a wry smile one day, he wakes up hours later in a dark room, restrained, and naked. Demyx doesnt want any more products, just love. Zemyx, yaoi, M to be safe
1. The Only Truth You Know

I watched the last bit of moonlight shine upon the gorgeous face of the one I hate to love, and who I love to hate.

My name: Zexion.

Age: 20

Occupation: ….former door-to-door salesman, a part-time job really, since I am…was a college student.

Current Occupation: …A sex slave.

It all started a few months back, when I was the top salesman for the most elite electronic company in my entire world. This wasn't because of my social skills, since I think it's fair to say that I barely have any. Instead, I knew each program down to the smallest bit of software, since I was studying engineering. As top salesman, it was my responsibility to go to the richest of neighborhoods and inform them about our latest products and such. The houses I went to were so rich, they'd buy things without fully comprehending them. There was one regular customer that slightly understood the products I offered, so they bought from me without hesitation, thus increasing my sales. It was a large gated house isolated from most others, filled with twelve residents, all calling themselves a part of some organization. After I would explain the products, they'd invite me into their inclusive group. Each time, I'd decline, since I am far too busy trying to raise money to further my studies. They seemed bothered by my refusals, but they would continue to buy what I offered and they continued to ask me to join each time I made my rounds.

Then one day, about a month ago, I knocked on the large double front doors after being admitted past the locked gate, as always. I saw the same friendly blonde open the door with a sweet smile, I saw him giggle, I asked what was funny, and the next thing I knew, I had lost consciousness.

I woke the next day, not knowing the time, not knowing where I was, and not knowing how bad life had just gotten. There was a leather strap around my stomach with a hook in the back where my hands were cuffed and restrained behind me. My ankles were shackled with weights of at least thirty pounds each. And on top of all of that; I was naked.

I had been lying down on my stomach for what felt like hours by the time a door opened to the empty, dark, cold room I had been in. That's when the friendly blonde walked in with that still sweet smile.

"You are just too precious to risk losing." He smiled and I began to panic, my heart racing as I wondered what the hell was going on.

"Demyx, why am I restrained? Why am I naked? Please, let me go!" I began to leak a salty solution from my eyes as I begged for freedom.

"I've wanted you since the first time I ever saw you, and the rest of the group thinks that you'll be a great asset to our company since you're so smart. It pained me every time you rejected our offer. Somehow, I took it so personal, as if you were really rejecting me. But now we don't have to worry about that, do we?" He walked over to me and kneeled, the small light from the outside hall creeping in as he planted a kiss on the corner of my lips.

"D…D…Dem?" I quivered, wondering how I was ever going to escape.

"Shh, don't speak. Don't make any noises." He commanded, but the second I felt his warm hand on my length, I disobeyed .

"AH! No, not there, please, not there!" I cried, my long bangs moving wildly as I shook my head, trying to resist the unwanted pleasure he was giving me.

"Don't lie. You say no, but look at what your cock is wanting. Its begging for more." Demyx teased as he tickled my body.

"Number Nine, is he awake?" Someone walked into the door, and although I couldn't see who it was, I somehow hoped he would be able to help me.

"Yes, Eight, he's responsive."

"Good. Don't break him." I heard footsteps leaving as Demyx got up to close the door, turning on the lights as he did. There room was as empty as it felt, the ground cold and tile, the walls small and grey.

"Please don't fight, I don't want to have to hurt you." Demyx stripped and of course, I fought back. I wriggled and refused to kiss him or allow his tongue to enter my mouth, but I quickly learned that even though he confessed that he loved me, he wasn't afraid to hurt me either. He punched my square in the jaw, slapped my cheek, and would punch my thighs if I was being difficult. After he raped me, he freed my feet, lifted me in his arms, and carried me to his room. The carpet seemed so soft beneath his bare toes; the walls were a bright and friendly blue, and the messy room made it feel that much more inviting than the cold grey prison I had been locked in.

He set me on his bed, my hands still restrained but my ankles free, and I panted as I was still trying to recover from what my now-non virgin body had just experienced.

"You will be sleeping with me."

"I don't want,"

"I didn't ask what you wanted." Demyx's voice was stern, but not mean. "Now, as I was saying, you are mine. Got it? Don't think about running away, don't try to fight me, don't resist. I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that you are here with me forever." Demyx had his back towards me as picked up some of the clutter off of his bedroom floor.

"Please, let me go," I whined, my eyes starting to water again at the idea of remaining his prisoner.

"Don't cry," He said softly, turning to me and sitting on the bed, rubbing his thumb against my cheek to brush the tears away. "Shh, no need for tears."

"I want to go home," I chocked over myself.

"You are home."

"I want to go home!" I shook my head and he slapped me again.

"What I say is the only truth you now know." He again was forceful, but not angry. "Get some rest." He said quietly as he went back to cleaning and organizing.

"When can I go home?" I asked, trying not to upset him.

"You are home." He said plainly and I started bawling. "Please stop. I don't want to hit you again."

"But I don't want to be naked. My arms hurt, my ass hurts, I just want to wake up." I sobbed, wishing this was a nightmare.

"I'll free your arms if you promise not to fight back or try to leave. But, if you take advantage of my kindness, I will punish you severely." He warned me and I nodded.

"I promise." I said, on my stomach on his bed as he freed my wrists. I sat up, feeling my swollen hands and sniffling.

"Better?" He asked, and I could see concern in those dangerously deep blue eyes.

"Yes," I said, paralyzed by the care in his eyes and on his face.

"Good. Now, sleep." He said and I hid my ashamed body underneath his warm blankets.

As I sniffled, trying to cuddle my body up into a ball, he began to play this weird blue stringed instrument.

"Whats that?" I couldn't believe I was making conversation to him.

"This is a sitar. It's my pride and joy, besides you." He smiled, and for a second I forgot that he had forced me into the unwanted act. He had always been so friendly and kind when I sold him electronic devices and computer software. He was the sweetest and most social person I had ever met, but I had never in my life assumed that he was capable of being so cruel to me.

"Me?" I asked, unable to believe him.

"Don't mistake my force for brutality. It's just proof that I want you more than I'm willing to let you go."

I was quiet. I had never had a relationship, never even had a love interest, but what he said sure didn't sound like love.

"Kay," I said, having no choice but to take his word as 'the only truth I knew', whatever that even meant.

"Sleep," He instructed calmly, playing such soft music that I had to obey. When I next opened my eyes, the room was dark and he was in bed with me, his arms around me securely as he snored lightly. Unable to take this lonely feeling in my gut any longer, I put my free arms around him, sniffling quietly into his chest.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So…this is pretty much the weirdest 'plot' I've ever written, but I somehow go the inspiration and I just had to follow it. Hope you like it! Three chapters left! After this, I will start posting another Zemyx that follows after another one of my stories, A Far Off Memory.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	2. Far Behind

Almost three weeks later is where I find myself now. My fortunes haven't changed at all, as I am still a prisoner to his will and body. Every morning he chains my hands and touches me and makes me come unwillingly. Afterward, he leaves to do his job for his group and he ties me to a pole in his room where I can't move for hours. When he gets back, he feeds me while I'm still tied down. He removes me from my pole and takes me to his bathroom, fucks me, cleans me up, and carries me to his bed. He plays music for me to fall asleep to, singing to me, literally dedicating such precious songs to his pet like me.

That's all I am. A pet.

For nearly a month I have watched and endured this process I am stuck in, waiting for death or a chance to kill myself. I gave up on being looked for, since I don't have any family. I gave up on trying to escape, since my one and only attempt to do so during my first week ended with the most painful of sex and torture I had ever received. He hit me a few times, but it was the toys he used on me that hurt the most. The way he made me actually want to come but tied off the tip of my erection, making it nearly impossible. The way he stuck things inside me and watched my ass swallow each and every toy as if I wanted it. And whenever I begged no, he'd just laugh, as if he thought….as if he knew that I was lying.

Over time I began to crave his tall lean sexy body, his long nimble fingers, his soft warm lips. And as much as I hated myself for desiring him, the more I yearned for his touch. His daily routine for me had little to no changes, and I expected to be fucked at a certain hour, I expected to be touched and fondled, to be played with and to be kissed, to be told that I was loved, even if I didn't believe him.

He always sensed my disbelief, because I would just cry whenever he said it, like I was growing old of hearing such bullshit.

"You don't believe me or you don't want to?" He asked me the other night.

"I cant. How? How can you expect me to believe that you love me when you are so cruel to me?" I sobbed, not afraid to weep or show my fear in front of him; as long as I didn't fight back, he didn't use too much force.

"How am I cruel? I don't hit you without warning when you misbehave, I don't yell at you; all I do is make sweet love to you. You don't have to work, don't have to study, don't have to do anything but be loved. What more could you want?" He paused himself from thrusting inside me as I continued to sniffle.

"I want to go back to my old life."

"Do you not love me? Not at all?" For the first time ever, he seemed hurt. He had always been so positive and cheerful during my stay here, but now he seemed like he was the one about to cry.

"How can I love someone who kidnapped me and rapes me?" I asked, not able to make eye contact as he pulled out. He seemed upset, but didn't unleash his fury the way I expected someone with his power to.

"If that's how you feel," He said, gripping my hair, dragging me off his bed, and chained me to my pole.

"Wait, no!" I cried out. I didn't want to sleep against something so cold and hard, not when I could sleep in the safety of his arms.

"Goodnight." He said, turning off the lights, the sound of him climbing into bed echoing in my ears as I begged him to untie me. Without the soft melodies of his music and the gentle touch of his skin against mine, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

I somehow managed to doze off right when I could feel daytime nearing, and I woke up as he got ready for the day.

"Demyx?" I called his name, my hair completely covering one of my eyes as it usually did, especially after a restless night.

He ignored me.

"Demyx?" I repeated, louder, but again I was ignored. He walked right past me without looking at me, and in his khaki cargo pants and lose sky blue button up shit, sleeves folded just at the elbows, he left his room.

I went the entire day alone, quiet, cold, naked, and chained to that fucking pole. He didn't touch me like he usually does in the morning. He didn't fuck me, didn't kiss me, didn't roam his fingertips over my trembling skin. He just left. And that's when I realized that I missed him.

When he came back into his room late that night, I had a strong urge to be with him. I didn't care anymore; I didn't care if he fucked me, didn't care if he made me bleed and cry; I just wanted him to hold me, to tell me that I was loved.

During my bedtime ritual every damn night, while he played his beautiful music, he'd say those bittersweet words of how much he cared for me, about how precious I am to him, and about how I meant the world to him.

As he would speak, I would be snuggled into his blankets, warm, barely conscious as I was stuck between the world of the awake and the realm of the asleep.

And as much as I hated to admit it, I'd catch myself smiling every now and then.

"Demyx!" My head sprang up when I heard him close his bedroom door behind him.

He sighed as he dropped off a satchel on his bed and sat down, appearing tired.

"Demy?" I made up that nickname on the spot, and it worked. He looked up, unable to hide a shallow smile, and walked over to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, untying me and I fell into his arms.

"Don't do that to me again, please." I said, clawing at his clothes, trying to get as physically close to him as two bodies could be.

"I'm sorry I left you restrained."

"I missed you!" I felt so vulnerable, as if I had given in, but part of me didn't even care.

"You, you what?" He asked, taken back by my words.

"Don't leave me to sleep on my own! I missed you!" I closed my watering eyes as he held me. That night, we didn't make love; we just fell asleep in each other's arms as he sang beautiful songs dedicated to me.

That was three nights ago.

Since then, he hasn't forced me into the act; his kisses are gentle and scarce, and his hands are careful and loving. And now, as I had gained more freedom without having to be shackled or tied, I began to grow deep feelings for him.

I couldn't think about telling him I loved him, because the concept of love had always been so foreign to me, and for someone who still had kidnapped me and raped me, that just didn't seem possible. But I had told him that I had missed him, so was love all that far behind?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ooooh, Zexy's growing some feelings here O.o I wonder what will happen next hehehe ^_^<p>

To boxthissideup: haha yes! Sex slaves in fanfics can make for some good stories and conflicts. Yeah, I kind of made Demyx a bit more….on the …..dislikeable side, as a change from the absolute PERFECT person I always see him as ^_^ But in the next Zemyx, you'll be more in favor of Demyx than Zexion, but I'm going to leave it at that ;)

To casper: awesome name first of all lol. Aww, I'm SO GLAD that you LOVED IT! Yea, as I told boxthissideup, I really like seeing change in character portrayals, because I see a lot of the same ol' same ol' here on fanfic, and even if the change is unagreeable, it can still be likeable. I recommend that you read one of my stories, No More Broken Promises, if you like reading character-role-switch ups. It's an AkuRoku, rated M, and it shows Axel as more vulnerable and Roxas as more independent and …..different…lol. Also, I am extending that story soon, so yeah, just wanted to put that out there, if you don't mind ^_^. Thanks again for the support, and I always post at least once a day =)

To 18plusforme: Fuck yea I love YOU so much! (heart) I'm glad you like the plot, because I was afraid I made it a bit too obscure at first. HAHAHA, well, I totally wouldn't mind! Lmao. Seriously tho, you're awesome, thank you SO much for making me smile with that sweet comment ^_^

Thanks everyone for reading! This is a super short fanfic, so it is actually half-way done! O_O Sad, I know! But don't forget that another Zemyx is up after this, along with the sequel to Butterflies! So stay caught up with all the fanfics, cause there is SO much more on the way ^_^

Heart, Sarabellum


	3. Accepting Defeat?

For the past two nights I've been watching him as he sleeps, because its then when he's most loving and in return, most lovable. While he's asleep, he keeps his arms around me protectively; he keeps one hand on my chest, right over my heart, and the other at the small of my back. No matter how much I may move or how much he may kick in his sleep, his hands are practically glued to those two spots. He sometimes drools and I hate to admit how watching the small trail of saliva creep down his pillow makes me smile; how watching his lips purse as he slumbers makes me crave them on my own; how his rising and crashing chest is the most comfortable pillow I've ever had.

On this especially warm night, I pried my body off of his, gently sitting up so as not to wake him, even as his hands moved to my thighs. I sat up, legs crossed, looking down to him snoozing at my side, his arms hooked around my upper leg as he rolled on his side, facing my body.

I couldn't help but smile. He looked so innocent. So kind and sweet and full of good intentions. How? How could someone with eyes so pure and lips so plump have done something so painful as to ruin my life?

I brushed those thoughts out of my mind, ignoring all memories of my past as I exhaled loudly, accidentally waking him up.

"Hm? Zexion?" he called my name and I smiled down to him, combing my fingers through his hair.

"Go to bed Demy," I said, loving the smile he gave me when he heard that nickname again.

"I love you Zexy." He kept his eyes closed as he squeezed my thigh between his arms and I let out a small laugh of gratitude.

"Night," I said, wishing I could tell him I loved him; wishing I knew how to love, or how to know if it was real.

I fell back asleep soon after, on his chest as always, and woke up to his hands exploring my body for the first time in days.

"Nya!" I sat up with a shriek; he was kneeling between my spread legs, fingers moving inside me.

"Goodmorning sunshine." He smiled, tickling my nerves with his fingertips inserted in my entrance.

Sunshine? I don't know how he came up with that, since my slate hair, 'emo' hairstyle, and lack of a sense of humor did not match the term.

"More, oh god more!" I said, finally getting over my need to hide my true feelings.

"Here baby?" He asked, biting his lip in an adorable fashion as he tried to find my sweet spot.

"AH! Yes, yes, oh fuck yea," I panted, grabbing the sheets, not realizing how several days of no sex after having it multiple times a day could make me so horny.

"Damn baby, you're so sexy." Demyx used one hand to fondle my erection, tugging and pulling as I twisted the sheets of the bed between my fingers.

"Almost, almost there," I warned, feeling his dick rub against my ass.

"Want it inside?" He asked and I nodded. He shoved himself fully inside me in one swift movement and I moaned louder than I ever had, sweating and hardening as I begged for more.

"Fuck, I have to come,"

"Hold it,"

"I cant,"

"Hold it!" He ordered and I mewled as I tried, but when he hit my prostate, I screamed as I spurted onto his chest.

I panted heavily as he pulled out of me.

"I told you to hold it." He sat, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, trying to speak, barely able to.

"What I say is the only truth you know." Demyx reminded me and I nodded. "Why then did you come?" He sounded so serious.

"I couldn't help it." I whined.

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Cause, you're, you're too fucking sexy." My chest climbed the air before it fell back down, my lips shivered as my whole body shook with pleasure.

"Is that right?" He asked, still sounding so intimidating. I nodded.

"My body cant handle all the pleasure you give me," I trembled, confused when he started laughing.

"You are just too cute," He moved his body on top of me, kissing my neck and biting me harshly.

"Ah!" I groaned, biting my lip, trying to hold back my moans as he left marks all over my neck and chest.

"I'm still hard here." He whispered with a husky voice in my ear and I sat us both up. I took his erection in my hands, lying on my stomach, rubbing and kissing it as he watched in approval.

"Yeah, oh yeah," He squeezed my hair in his fingers as I took his cock in my mouth, sucking and bobbing as best I could.

He pinched my ass with his full hands as I slurped his precum, attaching my saliva to his liquid by a thick long string of wetness that I couldn't lick off of my lips. He laughed, noticing how I tried to break the string, but failed. I looked up to him, his precum and my drool all over my chin, my eyes large and heavy in bewilderment of what to do next.

He wiped my chin with his thumb, then sucked on it. I groaned, getting hard all over again at the sight of how he lapped his tongue all over his thumb, making slurping noises as I licked my lips.

"Go on," he said, and I continue to blow him. After a few more minutes, he came into my mouth, and I swallowed every last drop.

He cleaned me up, as he usually did, wiping my ass and smothering my chest with a warm wet wash cloth, kissing me tenderly with pursed lips all over my chest and tummy, smiling at how I giggled from the tickling sensations.

"You're fucking adorable." He said, finishing up, caressing my nipple with his fingers.

"You, you make me want you." I said, blushing at the blatant truth.

"Its about time." Demyx said and I blushed deeper. "I love you." He said, no jokes, no smiles, no nothing. Just, his words and the heavy weight that came with them.

"I," I froze. I wanted to say it back, but what if I did? By repeating that three word phrase, did that mean that I lost? Like i was accepting defeat? Or that I was giving up? But then again, what was I really losing? At my silence he looked away, sorrow laden in his eyes.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it. I'd rather you be honest with me." He said, giving me such a weak smile, it made me feel so incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry," I said and he laughed.

"Don't be. I guess it'd be hard to love someone who's been acting for you without giving you a choice. But just because I'm not asking what you want, doesn't mean that I don't care about what you need. Please believe me when I say that I have your best interest at heart." He held my hand and kissed my palm, getting up to shower and get ready for the day as I remained on his bed.

When he got out of the bathroom, he kissed my forehead, told me he loved me, and left for a few hours.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! I regret to say that this story is really short, but I'm working on SO many others, it's hard to make them all as long as I would ideally like. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please feel free to commentreview, I look forward to hearing from my readers =)

To boxthissideup: Yes, I love it when someone misses someone, even when they don't want to. I feel like that happens to me A LOT more than I'm willing to admit. Like, you don't want to miss someone, but you do, and that makes you question how you really do feel. I felt like Zexion has the characteristics and complexity to best represent that idea. …..man, that makes me sound like a smart author who actually thought things through O.o lmao =D haha yeah, Demyx is getting better, which makes me happy ^_^. Well in the other Zemyx, the reason why is because Zexion actually doesn't…! So that means that Demyx has to…. But Zexion is still…so Demyx decides to…..but then he finds out that Zexion…..and then, that's when the real drama starts ;) Hehehehe! Please don't hate me for doing that, I couldn't resist! ;P

To 18plusforme: AWWWW, I feel so SUPER special ^_^ You have NO idea how much your comments make me smile =) Thank you so super uber much! I really appreciate it and I always look forward to getting the emails sent to my phone that you've made a review ^_^

To my wonderful Beta: It's ok, don't worry about it =) If you want, I still have other fanfictions that need editing, so just let me know, and I'll send them to you. Thanks!

Happy reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	4. Melted Away

I sat on his bed, reading books he found in the library of the giant house, and waited for him to return. I spent so long reading, that my eyes grew sore, and I began to feel sleepy. I rested on his bed, waking right up when his door opened and I smiled, happy to have him back. But when I looked up, it wasn't him.

"So you're the little toy." A tall light blonde scoffed in a strange accent.

"Seems more like a pet." A pink haired man laughed and I got that weird feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right.

"Sure is a sexy little thing," A blonde female cupped my face and I was too stuck in fear and intimidation to move. I had spent about a month in this castle, but hadn't met or seen anyone except Demyx, and since I was still naked, the hungry look on their faces freaked me the fuck out.

"Don't scare him so soon Larxene, we don't want him getting too frightened." The bleach blonde with an earring smirked and I could feel my stomach knotting.

"True Luxord; he is a delicate fellow." The pink haired man grinned and I scooted back against the headboard, hoping Demyx would return soon. The girl started looking around Demyx's mess, and when she found what she was looking for, she chuckled.

"This'll do." She held up a long rope and tied my hands behind my back while the two men held my arms and legs down. They shoved my face into the bed so I couldn't scream, and when they allowed me to breathe after they had successfully tied me, they gagged me with some cloth.

"Spread them," The blonde, Luxord, commanded and I started crying.

"He said, open your fucking legs!" The pink haired man pushed my thighs apart and I shrieked, wailing loudly as the girl slapped me across the face.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard!" The blonde guy said and I started gasping, unable to breathe as I panicked.

"And I'm going to fuck you up so hard!" I turned to the doorway to see Demyx punch Luxord so hard on the side of his head, the older looking fell to the floor, where he stayed.

"Whats the matter, cant share?" The pink haired man smiled and Demyx hit him too, scaring the girl away.

"He is mine. I will not share what is mine. Touch him again and I will drown you slowly and painfully." Demyx had the most serious a face I had ever seen and his voice was strong and unfaltering. I sat, unable to think as I watched what was going on.

"Please, I just wanted to play with your toy." The pink haired man said as the blonde guy finally stood up.

"He is not my toy. Now get lost before I knock you both out." Demyx made fists with his hands and the men chuckled.

"Two against one? Really?" Luxord laughed deeply as I secretly worked to wriggle out of the rope that chocked my wrists.

"You scared?" Demyx raised an eyebrow and they began fighting, punching and kicking and blood flying as I heard a crunch noise.

"You broke my nose!" Luxord yelled and Demyx, my Demyx, smiled proudly.

"You little water-boy prick!" The one with pink hair shouted and he kicked Demyx in the jaw. I screamed behind my gag, unable to see Demyx hit the floor, but I could hear him grunting as he found himself trapped. Luxord was sitting on his legs and the pink haired guy was holding his hands with one of his, punching him repeatedly in the chest. I cried for my Demyx, and when I finally freed my hands, I jumped off the bed, picked up the heaviest book I found, and smashed it over Luxord's head. He toppled over, and when the other guy turned around, I smacked it across his face.

He spat out blood before he grabbed me, chocking me with one hand as he lifted me off the ground. I kicked at nothing as he raised me higher, tightening his grip.

"What to do? Your hero will soon be wiped out of existence." He smiled at me, but I knew he was talking to Demyx. What I didn't know, was that Demyx was on his feet, still with some fight left in him.

"Silence Traitor!" Demyx smashed his sitar over the guys head and he passed right out. I fell, into Demyx's arms as he cradled my head to his chest.

"You ok? You hurt? Did they touch you?" He asked and I cried, hating myself for loving him so much, and loving myself for admitting that I loved him.

"Imfg bokay." I mumbled, the gag still over my mouth and he pulled it down.

"What?"

"I'm ok." I sniffled, holding onto him tightly. Demyx dragged the unconscious bodies outside his room and after he locked the door, we snuggled in each other's arms.

On his bed, he held me, placing his hand on my cheek, making me blush and smile as he sang to me. That's when it hit me.

"Your sitar! It's broken." I frowned, knowing that he must have been so depressed about losing his most prized possession.

"I know." He said, clearing his throat. "A cheap price to pay to make sure you're alright." He smiled and I blushed as silent tears made their way down my face.

"Thank you, for saving me."

"You saved me too."

"I'm not just talking about today." I said, finally coming to terms with what really happened in the past month and a half of my life.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you took me in, I hated life. Studying was such a pain, it was eating me away. I hated my job, hated living alone with no family and no friends. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I ever wanted to return to such a miserable lifestyle." I looked deep into his bright blue eyes and he smiled.

"I love you Zexion." He squeezed me and I squeezed him back.

"I love you too Demy." He froze at my words, then pushed me back to look in my eyes.

"You…you love me?" I nodded. "Oh Zexion! I'm so happy, I could sing!" He squeezed me extra tight and swayed me side to side across his body, like a little girl would to her favorite doll.

"Please do," I said, missing the sound of his soothing voice that beckoned me to a relaxing sleep in his arms.

He sang away, uttering lyrics of skies and destinies, of pieces being lined up together, of a sanctuary simple and clean. And as he sang, I smiled in his arms, knowing that despite the journey, I finally made it to where I belonged.

As my eyes struggled to stay open, I lost the battle and closed them, hearing him sing of his fears and lies being melted away, knowing that all of mine had done the same.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Da End! So I hope you enjoyed my short, quick little Zemyx, and the next Zemyx will be posted, starting tomorrow, and it is called A Scattered Dream. It is the sequel to A Far Off memory, which is only 7 chapters, so please read, review, and follow for more KH Yaoi awesomeness ^_^<p>

To boxthissideup: OMG I LOVE writing about Demyx asleep, because even though Axel is the sexiest, I think Demyx is the cutest! *fangirl scream* lol. Hahah, well Zexy said it in the end, and I'm glad you liked the lemon. I decided to try something different than my usual lemons. Hahaha, I'm SO SORRY I did that to you! But I will start posting it tomorrow, so prepare! It's not at all like any plot I've ever written, but I'm really excited.

To drunkoncookies: I am going to send you the sequel to Butterflies, at least what I have of it so far . lol. Thank You! Haha, you're awesome! Love your energy ^_^ foot is a funny word. So is tree :P

To 18plusforme: haha pretty much! I get called little all the time (I'm like five foot three lmao) but I still look like I'm 16 and I pass for 15 and if I didn't have spider-bite lip-piercings, I bet I'd pass for like 14 lmao. It's kind of sad since I'm in college . Aww, I seriously do feel honored! It means a lot to get such nice compliments, it makes me feel like people actually like my stories and like I'm not wasting my time writing them lol. Haha no worries! I'm sure that if I didn't have my own laptop, I wouldn't be able to write at all! Sadface! But I am super excited to read it! Cant wait, and thanks again!

Thank you everyone for reading and please check out some of my other stuff and feel free to review, I love commenting back and getting to know my readers! Also, I posted some music videos on youtube. There are a couple links on my info page and I have about 8 for KH and some anime's =)

Starting tomorrow, A Scattered Dream (Zemyx) will be posted. So prepare all Zemyx fans!

Love, Sarabellum


End file.
